Watchwomen, desde bien tarde
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ginga t Cinque son dos vigilantes nocturnas a las que les toca hacer guardia juntas. Sin televisión, con la noche empezando y bastante aburridas, ambas tienen que buscar la manera de tener un buen rato en el trabajo. Oneshot.


Primer OS de Lyrical Nanoha en este año 2019. Una pareja tan en extremo inusual que, si buscamos en los filtros, fácilmente puedo pasar como el fundador de ésta. Mejor no digo más y empecemos.

 **Watchwomen, desde bien tarde**

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Ginga había salido para hacer guardia en su puesto en un enorme almacén portuario en el que había un laberinto de contenedores que todavía esperaban por sus respectivos receptores que tenían que llevárselos a la ciudad. Era una gran locura que el trabajo la lleve a estar en estricta vigilia por las noches y sólo pueda dormir cuando es de día, que es decir cuando pasan las cosas más interesantes.

Puede que Subaru le dijera siempre los eventos a los que asistía y los pronunciamientos oficiales en asuntos importantes en la ciudad, pero igual a Ginga no le hacía ninguna gracia enterarse de todo únicamente con las noticias de su hermana y reposiciones vespertinas de los noticieros. El mayor consuelo con el que contaba era que en sus ratos libres podía estar en el comedor disfrutando de las funciones de medianoche, y que la actitud callada de su única compañera de trabajo, una tal Cinque, significaba que no necesitaba lidiar con nadie molesto que le haga spoilers.

─ ¿Tienes café? Se acabaron las reservas ─ avisa Cinque desde el comedor, el lugar que más frecuentaban por la falta de cosas por hacer.

─ En mi bolso hay un paquete. Puedes usarlo ─ responde Ginga tranquilamente mientras daba un último vistazo a los alrededores.

─ Bueno.

Siempre hacía falta hacer una o dos rondas por la zona cada noche, aunque la verdad es que el puerto estaba bastante apartado de la ciudad y ya contaba con franjas de seguridad que no dejaban entrar a cualquiera por las noches, y además en el comedor contaban con los monitores que les mostraban lo que grababan las cámaras de vigilancia repartidos por todo el almacén. Ni siquiera hacía falta mirar siempre los monitores, puesto que las cámaras reaccionaban automáticamente con el movimiento, y los monitores sonaban con alarmas para así ponerlas alerta ante cualquier entrada no esperada o autorizada, aunque bien tenían que lidiar con las alarmas que surgían con ellas mismas patrullando o el ingreso de algún camión que llegase tarde para llevarse una carga a deshoras, siempre y cuando a Ginga y Cinque se les avisara con antelación para así permitir la acción.

─ Hay azúcar morena únicamente ¿No te importa? ─ dice Cinque al momento de sacar el café.

─ Para nada. Por mí está bien.

─ En ese caso lo voy a preparar ya mismo, y al rato empezamos a jugar, que esta noche no van a dar películas de medianoche, además que se me olvidó rentar alguna película para sopesar ese problema ─ Cinque prepara la cafetera para hacer el café.

─ Ese es el problema de que por aquí no haya internet ─ suspira Ginga con aburrimiento ─. Podríamos entretenernos leyendo chistes o viendo tutoriales sobre manualidades.

─ Yo prefiero los let's plays y los musicales ─ opina Cinque ─. Aunque lo de los chistes no es una mala idea. Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo para instalar una computadora un día de estos.

─ Pero tendríamos que poner una contraseña. No vaya a ser que a los de la tarde se les ocurra pasar sus ratos libres viendo pornografía o temas perturbadores.

Ambas chicas ríen brevemente, y Cinque reanuda su atención en el café. Ginga revisa los canales de la tele y nota que, justo como dijo Cinque, no habían buenos programas vespertinos. Sólo estaban dando algunos aburridos programas de opinión que nada tenían que ver con la ciudad o cualquier otra cosa que pudieran preocupar en lo más mínimo a Ginga. Rápidamente apaga el televisor y deja el mando sobre la mesa para luego revisar en su bolso. Era una suerte que siempre llevara consigo un juego de cartas y un parchís para aquellos casos en que la televisión no fuese una alternativa para mantener a raya el aburrimiento. Cinque usualmente también llevaba algunas cosas, como un juego de dominó, uno de damas y algunas novelas clásicas que a ambas les gustaba leer en voz alta para tener una experiencia compartida con el relato. Como bien se podía ver, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba dejar nada al azar en la oscura y eterna monotonía del turno de trabajo que tenían que cumplir.

Parecía que el foco del lugar había sido cambiado o arreglado, puesto que no había parpadeado ni una sola vez desde que ambas habían entrado a trabajar, ni tampoco habían escuchado quejas de parte de Caro, Verossa o Zafira, los vigilantes del turno de la tarde con quienes más contacto tenían. Ambas mujeres toman café juntas y se comen unos panecillos mientras se ponen a jugar con las cartas.

─ Pues parece que ya casi el duelo se termina ─ dice Ginga muy confiada, y nota que Cinque estaba tranquila ─. Vaya que eres buena ocultando tus sentimientos en juegos de cartas, pero igual te digo que no puedes hacer nada para vencerme.

─ Es mi turno ─ Cinque roba una carta sin inmutarse ─. Ginga, creo que tendrás que bajarte de esa nube, porque ahora tengo al poderoso Exodia.

─ ¿Quéeeee? ─ Ginga observa cómo Cinque mostraba las cartas de su mano, y acto seguido se da un facepalm, no comprendiendo cómo es que perdió ─ ¿Cómo le haces, Cinque? Nunca te gano en este juego ¿Acaso estás haciendo trampas locas?

─ Sein me enseñó, y es mucho mejor en esto que yo. Deberías verla en acción, y no te confundas, que yo no hago trampas ─ responde Cinque mientras recogía las cartas ─. Pero ahora mismo mejor vayamos a la entrada del almacén para asegurarnos que todo está cerrado con llave. Parece que ya empezó a llover.

─ Bueno, vamos entonces.

Cinque es la primera a levantarse mientras Ginga recogía también sus cartas, y en cuestión de segundos ambas hacen rumbo a las entradas del almacén. Efectivamente estaba lloviendo, y lo hacía a cántaros. A Ginga le preocupaba pensar que su hermana se acordara de cerrar la ventana de su habitación antes de irse a dormir, y es que Subaru, una vez hundida en el sueño, no había manera de despertarla, aunque se hundiese el mundo a su alrededor.

Ya cuando ambas chicas regresan al puesto de trabajo, Cinque revisa brevemente la tele, pero la lluvia parecía interferir la señal, así que no había ningún tipo de programa para ver.

─ Parece que nos toca la jornada más aburrida de todo el mes ─ opina Cinque.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Jugamos otra vez? ─ dice Ginga.

─ Posiblemente, pero mejor sería esperarnos un poco. Nunca es bueno prolongar demasiado un juego. Una consecuencia común en este tipo de abusos en cualquier género de juego es el aburrimiento, y eso hace mella en el amor al juego ─ dice Cinque sabiamente ─. En lugar de eso, deberíamos encontrar otra alternativa para matar el tiempo.

─ Sí, lo que digas ─ Ginga revisa en su bolso, viendo que en esa ocasión no había traído los juegos de contingencia que suele traer.

De pronto Ginga sentía que estaba en problemas. No quería estar ahí sin hacer otra cosa que escuchar las molestas gotas de agua de lluvia sobre el techo del almacén, aunque ese tampoco sería el caso, puesto que apenas se oía nada que proviniera del exterior. A lo mejor podrían probar con adivinanzas. Sí, aquello parecía bastante divertido.

Pero Cinque parecía estar más atenta por un momento a los monitores de vigilancia. Era verdad, sus propios movimientos habían activado las alarmas de los sensores, aunque siempre valía la pena echar un ojo para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie ajeno tratando de sacar provecho de la situación.

─ Todo está bien. El perímetro está confirmado ─ dice Cinque luego de completar la revisión.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Estabas pensando en algún videojuego de guerra? ─ dice Ginga extrañada.

─ Un poco. A veces los juego cuando estoy libre y me siento aburrida en casa ─ confiesa Cinque ligeramente ruborizada.

Ginga se encoge de hombros. Eso fue un tanto divertido, tenía que aceptarlo. Pero todavía tenían un par de horas (por lo menos) antes de que se decidan a jugar nuevamente. Hacía un poquito de frío, y ambas se juntan con un poco de disimulo, si bien ambas veían perfectamente lo que la otra hacía.

─ Qué solo y aburrido se siente este lugar cuando no hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad? ─ dice Ginga tratando de hacer nuevamente conversación.

─ Estoy completamente de acuerdo ─ responde Cinque ─. Pero igual estamos aquí. Siempre estamos dispuestas al cumplimiento de nuestro deber.

─ Desde luego. Me alegro bastante de estar aquí. Dudo mucho que en otro lado hubiera podido conocer a alguien tan divertido como tú, Cinque.

Cinque voltea a mirar a Ginga e hincha los cachetes, fingiendo indignación por ese comentario de parte de su compañera. Pero no se queja ni nada porque no solo es que era verdad, sino que Cinque compartía la misma sensación respecto a Ginga. El duro horario que tenían les impedían verse frecuentemente fuera del trabajo. Solo unas pocas veces al mes podían hacerlo, pero era siempre una experiencia divertida.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tengo una idea para desconectarnos un rato, hasta que la señal de la tele regrese, por lo menos.

─ ¿Mhh? ─ Ginga mira distraídamente a su compañera ─ ¿Qué idea tienes en mente? Como no sea jugar a las escondidas...

─ Esa no sería una mala idea, si de todos modos no hay nadie en el lugar que nos vea, además que perfectamente podríamos desactivar las cámaras y decir mañana que estábamos haciendo mantenimiento de los equipos, pero esa no es la idea que quería comentarte ─ Cinque se pone a mover los pies como si fuera una niña ─. No sé si estarás de acuerdo, pero es que sencillamente no veía otra manera de matar el tiempo.

─ Vamos. No me tengas en suspenso y dime qué es lo que podríamos hacer ─ Ginga por un momento motraba la misma faceta impaciente e infantil de su hermana.

Ver a Ginga ponerse así era para desternillarse de risa al parecer de Cinque, pero en esa ocasión prefirió hacerle caso e ir al grano: Tomó las manos de Ginga y la acercó a sí para besarla, tomando desprevenida a su compañera. Así se quedaron durante un minuto, o posiblemente un poquito más, y cuando ambas se separan, se miran fijamente a los ojos por un rato antes de que Ginga fuese la primera en hablar.

─ ¿Así que tú también...?

─ Pero a diferencia de ti, yo sí sabía lo que tú sentías ─ dice Cinque tranquilamente ─. Eres bastante más introvertida que Subaru, todo sea para verte más madura y genial, pero también tienes un lado bastante lindo, ¿no crees?

─ Cinque... ─ Ginga estaba completamente roja llevando sus dedos a los labios, sorprendia de haber tenido su primer beso ¡y precisamente con su compañera y amiga Cinque! ─ Entonces... ¿sí te gusto?

─ ¿Crees que te besaría si no me gustaras, o acaso quieres otra muestra para cerciorarte? Yo no tengo ningún prob...

Ginga no respondió ni esperó a que Cinque dijera nada más, sino que ella misma fue esta vez por los labios de Cinque. Esa sensación valía la pena repetirla por lo menos una vez. Ese beso duró más o menos igual que el primero, pero al menos Ginga estaba mejor preparada para sentirlo al máximo. Al momento de separar sus labios, Ginga y Cinque sentían una ansiedad creciente dentro, pero como ambas sabían perfectamente lo que era, y sabiendo también que estaban en el área e trabajo, por mera responsabilidad dejaron la cosa hasta ahí.

─ No sabía que pudieras besar así de bien, Cinque.

─ Tampoco yo sabía que tú besaras así ─ dice Cinque tranquilamente ─. Supongo que es un nuevo paso para nosotras, ¿no?

─ Tal vez, aunque deberíamos echar un ojo a nuestros horarios si queremos salir un día de estos.

─ Los fines de semana suelo estar libre, excepto cuando me llaman aquí ─ dice Cinque ─. Tal vez nos veamos un domingo o algo así. Tendrías que verme cocinar.

─ Hecho ─ responde Ginga con una gran sonrisa de emoción ─. De verdad me gustaría verte en tu casa. Ya quisiera que llegue el domingo.

Era una visión bastante divertida cuando Ginga mostraba esa faceta. Cinque hasta contenía un poco las ganas de reír. Probar esa locura de hace un momento había valido la pena. No solo contaba con una relación con Ginga fuera del ámbito laboral, sino que ahora se podía entretener viendo su cara de emoción infantil.

─ ¿Estás pensando en algo? ─ Ginga no oculta su curiosidad.

─ Sí, estaba pensando que... ─ Cinque se pone en pose pensativa ─ Es extraño, pero ahora mismo me pregunto si de verdad eres la más madura en tu casa. Esa manera de alegrarte jamás se la había visto a tu hermanita.

En ese momento a Ginga le surge una vena de su frente. Extrañamente, y aunque no lo hubiera planificado, a Cinque también se le hizo divertido ver a su nueva novia de esa manera.

¿Iba a ser una noche larga? Sí, y mucho, pero Cinque ya había logrado encontrar la manera de cubrir la cuota de entretenimiento que ambas vigilantes necesitaban para sobrevivir a la jornada, regresa o no la televisión. En medio de esa idea tan ingeniosa de su parte, Cinque no se dio cuenta cuando Ginga la atrapa para besarla otra vez, a modo de "castigo" por hablar de ella de esa manera.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así abro el 2019 en Lyrical Nanoha, con una pareja en extremo inusual y que apenas empezará a darse a conocer (vamos, que se puede hacer más yuri que solo NanohaxFate. Les reto a que lo intenten). Sé que hay quien habrá esperado escenas con lemmon, pero mi OS con dicho elemento ya está apartado, y si les interesa saber cuál es, les recomiendo que esperen y estén pendientes de lo que suba e aquí a la próxima semana (otra pareja inédita en español, aunque no será en Lyrical Nanoha).

Hasta otra


End file.
